The present invention relates to a vertical blind, and more specifically to a vertical blind of this type which has several novel and improved features with respect to heretofore known vertical blinds.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improved control mechanisms for tilting the vanes, louvers or slats of a vertical blind and for opening and closing the blind.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved holder for suspending the vertical blind vanes or slats from carriers within the head of the vertical blind.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a carrier for supporting a slat or vane holder in a vertical blind which is simplified and improved over such carriers in heretofore known vertical blinds.
A still further object of the present invention consists in providing improved means for connecting a vertical blind head to a support, such as a ceiling.
A still further object of the present invention consists in providing a vertical blind slat or vane with improved means for facilitating closing of the blind.
Still another object of the present invention consists in providing a new and improved control carrier for tilting a wand-operated vertical blind.
A still further object consists in providing an improved weight for placing the traverse cords of a vertical blind under tension.
It is still another object to provide means for keeping the control cords of a vertical blind separated.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide new and improved means for spacing the blind carriers from each other.